Haruka Sawamura
Haruka Sawamura '(澤村 遥, ''Sawamura Haruka) is one of the central characters of the ''Yakuza'' series and one of the main playable protagonists of Yakuza 5. She moved to Okinawa with Kiryu and now lives at Morning Glory with the other orphans. History Daughter of Kyohei Jingu and Yumi Sawamura, she was conceived shortly after Kiryu's imprisonment. She survives an early attempt on hers and Yumi's lives and grows up away from her parents in the safety of Sunflower Orphanage. Yakuza/Yakuza Kiwami Haruka is a young girl searching for her mother, Mizuki, whom evidence seems to indicate is Yumi's younger sister. Haruka is also somehow connected to the money that went missing before Kiryu's release. A combination of these reasons and pure chance leave Haruka in Kiryu's tentative custody. Before arriving in Kamurocho, she too lived at the Sunflower Orphanage. Kiryu and Haruka get along well and both search for Mizuki and Yumi. She and Kiryu discovered that Yumi is actually Haruka's mother, and that Kyohei Jingu, a politician who wanted the 10 billion yen, was her biological father. At Ares, she found her mother. It was a happy reunion until Jingu's arrival. Jingu was planning to use the 10 billion yen to reach to the top of the nation. Kiryu defeats Jingu and Nishikiyama arrives, though Kiryu eventually defeats him as well. Jingu suddenly recovered and got up, aiming his gun at Kiryu intending to shoot him - he is interrupted by Yumi, who jumps in front of him and gets shot instead. Nishikiyama then stabs Jingu, killing him while Yumi herself dies as well. Haruka was then taken in by Kiryu, who thus became her adoptive father. Yakuza 2/Yakuza Kiwami 2 After her mother's death at the hands of her father (who was killed by Nishiki), Kiryu took custody of her as a father figure/adoptive father, although she affectionately calls him ojisan (おじさん) the Japanese equivalent for both "Sir" and "Uncle". When Terada was killed by the Omi Alliance; Haruka stayed at home. However, she was kidnapped by Sengoku, Patriarch of Omi Alliance's Sengoku Family, and Ryūji Goda, Patriarch of Omi Alliance's Go-Ryu Clan and son of Jin Goda, The Fifth Chairman of Omi Alliance. In the end she was saved by Kiryu and thanked Terada who sacrificed himself to save Kiryu. Yakuza 3 Haruka is 11 (going on 12) and is living in Sunshine Orphanage with the orphans and Kiryu. Being older and a bit more mature, she tends to take on much of the responsibilities as the role of a surrogate mother or older sister. Following the events of the second game, Haruka accompanied Kiryu to say goodbye to Yuya and Kazuki because they were going to Okinawa to run an orphanage. She became 11 years old and help the orphans with Kiryu. Peace was broken when Nakahara, Patriarch of the Nakahara Family (who owns the land where the orphanage is located) and Daigo Dojima, the Sixth Chairman of the Tojo Clan were shot. In order to figure out who was the perpretrator, Kiryu went away from the orphanage for awhile, during which the orphanage was attacked by Yoshitaka Mine and the Tamashiro Family of Tojo Clan, where Haruka managed to defend the orphans. After surviving the demolition of the orphanage, Haruka decided to join Kiryu and returned to Kamurocho. Haruka's Trust Level When doing the main story, you can only do things with Haruka in the last chapter, before fighting Mine, or when playing the The Ultimate Adventure, where you can continue the game without the storyline. You can go to several places with Haruka, in Kamurocho and Okinawa. In Kamurocho and Okinawa you can go to all restaurants, but it'll only increase her trust level if she says 'Uncle Kaz!' and sucks up to you. If you do as she wants, her Trust level will increase, the same way as going in stores to buy soda, anything, or even playing a game. But when playing a game, playing baseball, anything, you'll need to score exactly as she says, otherwise will be time and money wasted. Haruka's Trust Level starts at F, and the bigger it is, more you'll score at the end of the game. Yakuza 4 A year after Yakuza 3, Haruka is now 13 years old, and is in in junior high (as can clearly be seen by the school uniform she wears). Despite her young age, she still acts as one of the main caretakers for the children at Sunshine Orphanage. She discovers Taiga Saejima, an escaped convict that killed 18 men in Ueno Seiwa Clan, washed up on the beach near the orphanage after his escape. When she hears the name "Hamazaki" mentioned when Saejima and Kiryu fight, she remembers Goh Hamazaki, the man who stabbed Kiryu at the end of Yakuza 3. After Saejima leaves, Haruka and Kiryu are alone. However, when she visits the store, she sees Goh Hamazaki. She eavesdrops on Kiryu and Hamazaki about the 10 billion yen that her father Jingu stole back in the day. When Hamazaki approached the children, she tells him to stay away, showing hostility. But at the hospital, Hamazaki was shot in the back and told Haruka to tell Kiryu and Saejima to "protect the Tojo Clan from the police." She is seen with Kiryu at the end of the game, accompanying Saejima for the inauguration ceremony of the Saejima Family. Yakuza 5 Haruka has left the orphanage in Okinawa and is currently in Osaka, pursuing her childhood dream of becoming an idol. She's managed by Mirei Park, of the Dyna Chair talent agency, who had discovered Haruka a year prior during a visit to the orphanage; there she asked Kiryu's permission to take Haruka under her wing, seeing in her the potential be a star. Throughout the game, Haruka improves her standing as an idol through performances, interviews, and intensive training. After Mirei Park is found dead due to an apparent suicide, Haruka uncovers the foul play behind her death with help from Akiyama. Yakuza 6 At the beginning of the game, continuing the events of the fifth installation, Haruka revealed in a concert that she's going to quit the idol business, revealing Kiryu as her father figure in the process. After the concert, both Kiryu and Haruka reunited in the middle of a snowfall, and she returned to Sunshine Orphanage subsequently, much to the public out cry. Some time later, she left the orphanage, much to Kiryu's discontent. After leaving the orphanage, she was involved in an accident that knocked her unconscious. Date later revealed that during the accident, she was protecting someone, who turned out to be her son. Later on, it was revealed that Haruka was in Hiroshima before the accident. Three years prior to the events of the game, she worked at Kiyomi's bar, after she found out that Haruka didn't have anywhere to go to at Hiroshima. There, she met Yuta Usami, a member of the Hirose Family, and conceived Haruto during her term with Yuta. Sometime during her treatment, she was moved from Toto University hospital to a police-owned hospital in order to ensure her safety. Yakuza: Dead Souls One year after Yakuza 4, a letter arrives from Sunflower orphanage with a invitation to a retirement party. Kiryu sends Haruka to go in his stead cause he can't leave the other children alone, however the letter was a trap to lure Kiryu to Kamorocho and Haruka is kidnapped by Tetsu Nikaidō. Phoning Kiryu to prove he has kidnapped Haruka, Tetsu lures Kiryu into the zombie outbreak trying to get revenge for what the Tojo did to the Omi Alliance. At the end of the game Kiryu and Ryuji Goda arrived and rescue Haruka and during the ending they go to get Takoyaki from Ryuji's store. Appearance Personality She's a considerably mature girl for her age, and acts as the elder sister figure at the orphanage. She's also a sociable person, being able to get into good relationships, even with people who are older than her. Some examples include Kiryu (whom she sees as a father figure), Akiyama (because he acts a mentor to her), Kaoru Sayama (due the her feelings toward Kiryu. Haruka became aware of them), even Majima (she considers him a friend due to his comedic personality). Haruka can be easygoing sometimes, and she doesn't mind if Kiryu marries someone else. In fact, she'd be concerned if he wasn't interested in dating. She is seldom to be disturbed. (For example, when riding the helicoptor with Detective Makoto Date, Date turns away at the sight of Kiryu kissing Kaoru, but Haruka can't help but smile at the display.) Haruka has been witness to a lot of bad things in the world, such as dead bodies in cold blood, a man attempting to end his own life, even getting a job delivering fake credit cards. Despite all of these things, Haruka remains an optimistic girl. Trivia * As of Yakuza 5, Haruka is the only playable female character and mark the first time the series has a non-fighter protagonist. ** So far, she's the youngest protagonist to be playable, with Tanimura, aged 29, being the second youngest (not counting Kiryu in Zero, who is 20). * Together with Kiryu and Majima, Haruka appeared in all of the mainline & spin-off games in the series under different appearances and identities. (Not including Yakuza 0.) *Haruka is mentioned in '''Project X Zone 2 when Kiryu and Majima talks with Alisa from God Eater Series about her clothes Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Females Category:Orphans Category:Sunshine Orphanage Category:Sunflower Orphanage Category:Yakuza Characters Category:Yakuza Kiwami Characters Category:Yakuza 2 Characters Category:Yakuza Kiwami 2 Characters Category:Yakuza 3 Characters Category:Yakuza 4 Characters Category:Yakuza 5 Characters Category:Yakuza 6 Characters Category:Yakuza: Dead Souls Characters Category:Ryu ga Gotoku Online Characters Category:Dyna Chair Category:Allies Category:Morning Glory Orphanage